A Story of High School Drama
by animetearslove
Summary: A modern twist on The Story of Evil. Rin is an elitist at her school, and Len is her loyal,charming twin. However, upon meeting two foreign exchange students, Len falls for one of them, and things soon get out of hand... Rated T for some language.
1. Prologue: A Promise

**A/N: *Title sucks, I know. Bear with me* **

**This is my first Vocaloid fanfic! I love, love Vocaloid, especially Len, and I wanted to do them some justice and write a fanfic. This is based off of the Story of Evil, which, I think, is the best Vocaloid song series. **

**If you haven't heard and seen the PVS, I recommended you do so ASAP. **

**Also, in my high school version, no one is going to die, because I'm simply not going to go that extreme :p **

**This prologue is about seven years before the actual story's setting. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**The Kagamine's Mansion **

"Are you excited to see Len, Rin-chan?"

Rin looked up at her father and mother. Even though she was only eight, she hated them. Hated them with a burning passion.

"Of course," she replied simply. "It's been five years."

"What a smart girl you are!" her mother said happily. "Isn't she smart?" she asked, nudging her father.

Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Their simplicity was _disgusting_.

Of _course_ she was smart. Ever since they had taken Len from her and sent him away to some foster care in America, they'd pampered her and read her encyclopedias at night instead of normal books intended for children. They'd raised her with the utmost respect, like she was some princess. Soon, this was boiled in her mind, and she started to act like royalty, looking down at "regular" folk.

She was spoiled, a brat, but she would never admit this.

Rin liked to call herself a girl with high standards and rich taste, probably something her parents would never understand.

She sat on a couch in the family room, looking out the window, swinging her legs slightly. It was a bit nerve-wracking, she'd admit, waiting.

She usually never waited for anything.

"Do you want anything, Rinny?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, bored.

"Are you sure?" she asked again, and it was starting to get on Rin's nerves.

"Actually," Rin said slowly, "could I have some water? Maybe a snack too?" she asked politely, putting on her winning smile.

Her parents nodded, practically swooning over their daughter. "We'll be right back." They walked out in their jittery way.

Rin just shook her head, and pursed her lips. However, when she looked out the window again, she saw an elegantly sleek car pull into their circular driveway.

She nearly jumped off the couch.

Rin fast-walked to the front door, and opened it. Inside the car, she could see someone open the door and step out. Someone with blonde hair.

"Onee-san!" Rin said, walking forward. "It's so good to see-"

Len stepped into view, a huge scar on his cheek.

"Len, w-what happened?" Rin stammered, walking forward, her tiny hands touching Len's scar.

Len didn't say anything.

Rin decided to drop the topic of the scar, looked at him, and noticed how much taller he was. She felt tears well up in her eyes. If there was one person she could show affection for, it was Len, her brother. She hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

Finally, Len patted his twin sister's head and gripped her back. "Me too," he said softly. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "I'll always be here to protect you now, okay? I won't leave again," he said, showing surprising maturity.

Rin nodded, wiping her eyes, smiling. "Yes. We won't ever be separated again."

And, to seal that promise, the two linked hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, short prologue is short. <strong>

**Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed that. I found it fun to write :D Rin and Len FTW! **

**The actual story will start in the next chappie. **

**Anyway, please review if you liked it, or if you didn't. Just no flames! **


	2. A Broken Memory

**A/N: Hello!**

**As a note, I'll be putting the most emphasis on the plots of Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Daughter of White, Message of Regret, and Daughter of Green. I'll also add little details about Daughter of Vengeance, Prince of Blue, and RE Birthday. **

**And, macchi-chan, yes, I will stick to the original ending :) **

**And... I think that's all! **

* * *

><p><strong> A Broken Memory <strong>

**Seven Years Later… **

**~Len's Room~**

Len shivered.

As he slept, he dreamt of a broken memory. He tried to grasp at it, but it came apart at his hands and disappeared.

Fragments passed through his mind, but he still didn't understand.

The pain, the screaming, it didn't make sense…

_It DIDN'T make sense… _

"!"

Len jolted up, sweat running down his face.

This was the fifth night that he'd had _that _dream. What it was about, he couldn't place…

Still, of course, it bothered him. Bothered him so much that it caused a lack of sleep for him.

He stood up and stretched, trying to get the dream out of his head. It certainly wouldn't help him concentrate better in school.

Glancing in the mirror, he saw a sixteen year old boy, with a sleek body most girls would drool over, and a smile that could enchant even those not easily impressed. Yes, he'd _definitely _matured over the past years.

He tied his long hair into a ponytail and glanced at the clock.

Five-thirty.

Perfect.

He might as well wake up Rin now.

Len made his bed, he was very neat, and went to wake Rin.

The two of them now lived in their own house, thanks to their parent's riches. It was Rin's idea. And Len wasn't about to argue. It was nice, having a house all to themselves, without their parents constant fussing over Rin. They hated Len, and even though they weren't afraid to show it, Len couldn't bring himself to hate them back.

After all, they had taken good care of Rin, so he could honestly care less about the way he was treated.

Len knocked on his sister's door. "Rin?"

There was some shuffling, and the door creaked open.

Rin stood in the doorway, smiling sleepily. Her blonde hair was slightly ruffled, but still shiny and soft. Over the years, she'd matured too, outgrowing her baby shape into a thin, but toned figure that caught the eye of many boys.

People often commented that they were the 'perfect twin set'. Gifts from God.

"So," Rin said, leaning on the door. She only acted this way around Len. "What are we doing today, handsome? Ditching first class again?"

Len laughed. "That's a good idea, beautiful, but let's not. You know how pissed Kamui-sensei gets when we skip."

"True. It's not like the teachers care though. It's only him."

In the beginning of their freshman year at Vocaloid High, Len and Rin had managed to captivate nearly all the teachers with their pleasing manners and smiles.

It was behind their smiles, though, that hid lies.

Teachers began to trust them, so now they could nearly do anything. The freshman class soon began to resent and hate them, but couldn't do much. While Len and Rin had manners to win over the teachers, they also had something else to keep the students in line.

Rin had her sneaky way of making others feel uncomfortable with a simple unprecedented smile, or a light giggle. It, in a way, intimidated others. She was also good with sarcasm, making others feel insecure about themselves. She used her looks to keep the boys in check. Power was simply in her blood.

Len, on the other hand, had a gentler approach. With one smile or one wink, he could literally make any girl melt. Guys felt respect for him because he was good at sports, got excellent grades, and was good with the ladies. Len only did all of this for Rin, however.

Now, they were juniors, and _still _reigned over Vocaloid High.

Len and Rin went downstairs and Len prepared breakfast while Rin browsed over a fashion magazine.

It was quiet, except for the occasional bubbling in the cooking pot and the sound of pages flipping.

Rin raised an eyebrow at a hideous thing some celebrity was wearing. "Ugh, older women and their sense of fashion," she said with contempt, putting the magazine to the side.

Len turned around, mixing the soup. "It's their own disaster, then, right?"

Rin smiled, then noticed Len's scar.

Ever since he'd come home seven years ago, the scar had stayed. Rin had wanted him to have some surgery to cover it up, but Len kept politely refusing. It was weird, he'd said. He felt like it was a key to his memory. Len had told her that his last few days in America had been a big rush, and he couldn't remember much. He figured keeping the scar might help him remember sooner or later.

Besides, he had joked, it made him more bad-ass.

Rin nonchalantly tilted her head, and said, "Len…"

Len poured the miso soup into two bowls and opened the refrigerator. "Yeah?"

"… I know you don't like when I bring it up… but… have you remembered anything?"

Len didn't have to ask what she was talking about. Rin was his sister, his closest friend, but he didn't want to trouble her with his dream. He felt uneasy as he said, "No. Not really. It's all fragments." He poured some water into two cups and got out a bowl of rice.

"Huh. Really…" Rin thanked Len as he set the food on the table. She looked at her brother, and suddenly noticed the bags under his eyes. "Have you been getting sleep?" she asked.

This somewhat startled Len. "Ah… yeah, yeah. Why?"

Rin looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "Really."

"I'm fine, Rin," Len said, drinking some soup.

"… Fine. Okay. I'm sorry I brought it up," she said pouting slightly.

Len smiled. "Did I upset the princess?"

"You could make me something to make me feel better."

"Natto?"

"Eww, no, gross!" Rin giggled.

Len chuckled. "Okay, okay. We'll bake brioche later."

"Now _that _sounds better."

Len simply shook his head and ruffled his sister's hair. "Keep eating. You still have to take a shower."

"I feel like you have way too big of a big-brother complex," she sniffed, daintily drinking soup. "Just because _you _eat like a pig…"

"I'm a guy; what can I say?" Len replied, shoving some rice in his mouth.

"Like I said, pig."

"Wah did you saay?" Len asked, speaking with his mouth full.

"Baka," Rin chided. She finished her bowl of soup and took a few bites of rice. After swallowing some water, she said, "I'm going to get ready now. We get foreign exchange students today, remember?"

Len swallowed his food. "Right. One from Canada, and the other from… from America." He felt a sudden pang in his gut. He shook his head and continued. "Let's hope they're decent."

"Whatever," Rin said. "I'm just going to set the standards for them today. No messing with me or you."

"You can be so cruel, sister," Len said mockingly.

"As can you, brother," Rin said scathingly back, walking out of the kitchen.

Len quickly finished his food and went into his own bathroom to get ready.

About forty-five minutes later, the twins walked out of their house and to their school. Luckily, Vocaloid High was only five minutes away, and that was a distance Rin could _actually _tolerate walking.

A quick walk later, and the two stood at the gates of their school. Vocaloid High was a school specified for those with special skills and talents. Either that, or they just had a lot of money. Like Len and Rin.

However, there were those who actually had unique talents, like Sakine Meiko, who excelled in the art of karate, or Akita Neru, who could type wickedly fast without even looking at the computer screen.

Kagene Rui was guarding the gates that day, admitting people through. She was almost a spitting image of Rin, which was creepy, except with shocking gold eyes and a personality that opposed Rin's. Her talent, and her twin brother's, who looked like Len except with the same features as Rui, was drawing.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Rui-chan," Len said politely, taking out his school ID.

"O-oh!" Rui said clumsily. "Kagamine-san! Ohayou gozaimasu!" She bowed.

Rin just shook her head, and pulled out her own card.

Rui nodded quickly, blushing, and opened the gates.

Len and Rin stepped through. Len turned around, saying, "Arigato! See you later."

"Um…Y-yup. Bye, bye!" Rui waved.

Len turned to Rin. "It's kind of cute how flustered she gets," he said, chuckling.

Rin harrumphed. "Hmph. Just watching that girl makes me tired. She will hurt herself one of these days."

"Calm down," Len said, laughing.

They stopped at the entrance of the school.

Len opened the door, saying, "Ready to meet the exchange students?"

Rin smirked. "Let's go."


	3. Initiator

** Initiator **

**~Room 2-2~**

"Hey, watch it!"

Leon bumped into a small girl with white hair.

"I-" the girl began to say.

"Jesus, can't you watch where you're going?" Leon asked angrily.

The girl looked down at her feet. "G-gomenasai…"

Lola, Leon's girlfriend, walked forward, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Let it go, Leon," she sighed. She looked at the white-haired girl. "You don't have to apologize… err…"

"Yowane. Yowane Haku," the girl said softly.

"Oh, right," Lola said, brushing it off. "It's okay, Haku-chan, just ignore him." She nudged her boyfriend. "Let's sit down before you make a scene."

"Before _I _make a scene?" Leon said incredulously. "_You're _making a scene."

"Oh _really_?"

"Yes…"

Their voices faded as they walked away from Haku.

Haku sat at her desk, in the far corner of the room. It'd been awhile since anyone had talked to her. She buried her face in her arms. She couldn't understand why no one would talk to her. But then again, she'd always been alone. Her parents had beautiful shiny black hair, and then she was born.

With white hair.

It wasn't her fault, but her parents treated it like some kind of disease.

It became even worse when her family moved from America to Japan. Haku struggled with every new change that came her way.

Maybe that's the reason for the way she was now: friendless, withdrawn, and somewhat bitter.

All she wanted was for someone to show her _some _kindness…

Suddenly, the double doors to the classroom opened and _they _walked in.

Haku quickly adjusted her purple bow, though it wouldn't have mattered much. Why would they notice her anyway?

Len and Rin walked to their seats, with poise that suggested their status: the prince and princess of Room 2-2.

"Ohayo!" Gumi, a fellow classmate, said cheerily. Unlike the others, her bubbly personality was not at all affected by Rin's intimidation acts and Len's grins.

"Gumi-chan," Len said, nodding. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" she sang happily. "Rin-chan, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm probably a lot better than you, since you're still wearing those ugly goggles. Didn't I tell you to get rid of them?"

Gumi's face fell. "Yeah, but-"

"But what?" Rin pressed, sneering. "Those are a walking fashion disaster. And clashes with your green hair, which, is also disgusting."

"You-"

"Don't interrupt me. Your hair is the color of slime. I hate it."

This time, Gumi was speechless. Rin had never gone this far to insult her. Gumi stood up. "I don't have to take this from you," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"You're right," someone else said.

Meiko approached Rin. "You're rich, you're pretty. Do you have to act like a bitch?"

Rin giggled coldly. "Of course. It is what qualifies me to act like one."

Meiko glared at her, gritting her teeth.. "You're just asking for it, you sick little-"

"Excuse me?" Len asked. "If I heard correctly, did you say you were going to hurt my sis?"

Meiko glanced at him. "I'd hate to hurt you, Kagamine-kun. It's your _precious _sister who deserves to-"

"To what?" Len said again, closing in on Meiko. "C'mon, tell me," he said, smiling sweetly.

Meiko felt a small blush light her cheeks. She turned away abruptly, tugging on Gumi. "C'mon, let's go."

Gumi nodded, and allowed Meiko to lead her away.

Rin crossed her legs. "Seriously, looking at her green hair makes me want to vomit all over my new shoes."

"Oh, Rin," Len grinned, sitting in the desk next to her. "Don't take it so hard on them. They, are after all, your loyal 'subjects'."

"I wouldn't call them 'loyal'…"

They talked about other things for a few minutes when Gakupo walked in, holding a clipboard and a few papers. "Sit down, sit down," he said absentmindedly, writing something down.

"Sensei, what about the new students?" someone asked impatiently.

Gakupo sighed as he placed his items on his desk. "Class, there's been a delay for one of the students. She will not be able to arrive until tomorrow due to private reasons."

"So, is the other one here?" another person asked.

"Yes," Gakupo said wearily. His class just tended to run him down. Every single day. "I'll go get him."

Gakupo walked back out.

Rin and Len started to talk again.

"I wonder what he's like…" Len pondered.

"Well," Rin said, flipping her hair, "whoever he is, he'd better be-"

She stopped mid-sentence. Len looked at her. "Rin?" He followed her gaze to the front of the room.

Gakupo walked in with a boy. He was tall, with a body to compare with Len's to boot. He had a handsome face and deep blue eyes to match his hair. A light blue scarf was wrapped around his neck.

Gakupo ushered the boy to the front of the room. "Class, this is Shion Kaito, the exchange student from Canada."

Kaito bowed. "It's nice to meet all of you," he said, flashing a grin.

At least half of the girls blushed.

Including Rin.

"Rin," Len whispered. "Are you okay?"

Rin shushed him. "Yes, I'm fine. Be quiet." Len shut his mouth, but felt uneasy. Kaito looked like the _bad _sort. The "wishy-washy" type.

Gakupo pointed at the desk behind Rin. " Why don't you take the empty seat there?" Kaito nodded.

Kaito looked at Rin, and Rin flashed her most dazzling smile. He grinned in return.

Kaito walked over and sat behind Rin. "What's your name?" he whispered.

"Kagamine Rin," she answered, a bit giggly. "You can call me Rin, though."

Len glanced over, but said nothing. If it made his sister happy, it was alright with him. Still he felt a bit distrusting toward the blue-haired boy.

The first class passed relatively fast, and soon, everyone was walking out of the classroom to their next subject.

Len was packing up his things when he saw Rin. "Hey, you're going to economics, right?"

Rin nodded, then whispered, "Kaito's a really nice guy, if I say so myself. If we have him on our side, maybe people won't hate us as much. He's got a way with both guys and girls," she said, nodding to where Kaito stood, surrounded by many, both boys and girls.

Len rolled his eyes. "Admit you like him, Rin," he said teasingly.

Rin made a surprised sound. "Like I'd fall for someone like _him_," she said. She picked up her books. "Anyway, he's walking me to economics. I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Rin walked toward Kaito and led him away from the crowd of people.

Len gathered all his belongings and was about to walk out when Gakupo stopped him. "Len?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Firstly," Gakupo said, glaring at him, "it's nice to see that you and your sister were _actually _here for class."

"Forgive us, sensei," Len said politely. "I really am sorry."

Gakupo just kept talking. "Secondly, you were falling asleep in class. That's never happened."

Len mentally smacked himself. Did he really lose that much sleep? "Again, sorry, sensei."

"That's quite alright. Just make sure you get enough sleep," Gakupo said, sounding concerned.

"I will. Thank you. Is there anything else you have to tell me?"

"Yes. Thirdly, as you know, tomorrow, the exchange student will be arriving." Len nodded, attentive. "Since I have a meeting that morning, I will not be able to escort her here. You are my best, well-behaved student, I think it'd make a good impact on her if I sent you to get her."

"Hai, sensei. I'll do it," Len said.

"Thanks," Gakupo said, sighing in relief. "Go to the main office around seven."

Len nodded, walking out of the class. "Bye, sensei. See you at the end of the day."

Len walked through the halls to his next class, wondering what the other exchange student was like.

He would find out soon enough.


	4. Fateful Encounters

**Fateful Encounters **

**~After Class~ **

"Stand! Bow!"

The students all stood and bowed.

Gakupo looked at the board. "Test next week, but you should know that. Dismissed!"

The majority of the students started to walk out, but a few did straggle behind, gathering their things.

Rin stood with Kaito near the windows, talking enthusiastically. "… there's a really nice place near here where we could hang out," Rin was saying.

Kaito smiled. "You could show me around? Great," he said.

"Of course," Rin giggled. "It must be a lot different here."

Kaito nodded. "Could you give me a second? I have to talk to teacher- err, or, rather, sensei."

"Sure," Rin nodded. "I have to talk to my brother anyway."

She walked over to where Len was. "Hey, Kaito and I are going to the park near here."

Len smiled. "Oh, you _obviously _have no plot up your sleeve."

"How could you tell?" Rin said sarcastically, leaning on his desk. "I'm just telling you and your big brother complex so you don't get worried."

"Fair enough," Len laughed. "That's okay. I have to go pick up some ingredients for the brioche at the markets. And, I _know, _you hate the markets."

"Yes, but it's only the filthy, smelly markets _you _go to. Why do you even go there?"

"The people need money. Anyway, they always give me free samples," Len said triumphantly.

Rin sighed affectionately. "You and your good deeds." She kissed him on the cheek and waved. "That brioche better be baked when I get home!"

"You can count on it," Len said, giving a thumbs-up. He turned and got his things, walking out of the classroom.

Rin, Kaito, and the other students soon walked out too, until it was only Gakupo and Haku left.

"Are you alright, Haku?" Gakupo asked.

"H-hai, sensei," Haku stammered. "I just have to finish writing this paper." She started to scribble furiously.

Gakupo chuckled. "It's alright, Haku. Just close the doors when you leave."

"Hai! Gomenasai…"

"No need to be sorry," Gakupo said, and gave Haku a strange look before slipping out the door.

Haku sighed. "Oh, well," she said to herself. "At least he _actually _knows my name."

Her cell phone rang, and she picked it up. "Just a text…" she muttered. Her mother had sent her a simple text, saying to go buy some rice. No please or thank you.

Haku sighed even louder. She didn't have enough money to go buy at the decent markets; she'd have to go to the run-down ones.

After putting her phone and her books in her bag, Haku walked out of the classroom and shut the doors.

**~At the Markets~**

Len walked through the market, looking at every stall. He said hello to everyone he saw. Most were people he knew or had come to known during his multiple visits.

He thought this place was like a home to him. Something he knew Rin would never understand. So, he kept his mouth shut and never told her that he visited more times then he really needed.

Besides, if she knew, she'd probably hose him down and yell at him how dirty he must be.

Len stopped and bought some butter, flour, and eggs from this elderly lady.

"T-thank y-you," the woman said when Len paid her. "O-oh? T-this is too much, son."

"Take it," Len said, smiling, "Please. I insist."

The woman smiled too, showing yellow teeth. "O-oh, dear, t-thank you." She reached behind her, and pulled out an orange. "A-at l-least t-take this."

Len gratefully accepted. "My sister loves oranges. Thank you so much."

"Y-you have a s-sister? S-she must be b-beautiful and as p-polite as you a-are."

Len nodded. "Yes, she is. I'm sure she would thank you know too!"

"W-wonderful. T-take care of her o-okay?"

He smiled in return. "I always will," he said, turning away. "Sayonara!"

The woman waved before tending to her stall.

Len kept walking, looking down at his things and making sure he had everything. "I know we have sugar at home," he muttered to himself. "Butter, flour, eggs… what el-"

Suddenly, he collided with something or someone and fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The eggs cracked and soaked his clothes.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Len heard a girl say.

He felt someone rubbing his face clean of the egg yolk.

Len slowly opened his eyes and immediately felt a blush fill his face.

A girl with teal hair stood in knelt in front of him, looking very worried and apologetic. Len noticed every detail in her face, from her sky blue eyes to the pink in her cheeks.

However, there was something more… she looked almost… _familiar. _

He was speechless.

"Sorry! Sorry," she cried. "I wasn't watching where I was going!" She looked at the broken eggs. "I'll buy you new ones, okay?"

Len was about to protest, but the girl was already gone.

She came back only a few seconds later, holding a new carton of eggs. She helped him up and put back his items in his basket. As she handed the basket back, their hands touched.

Len jerked away, blushing even more.

"A-are you hurt?" the girl asked.

"I- no, of course n-not," he stammered in reply. It was hard to hear her over the thumping of his heart.

The girl clapped her hands together, her long pigtails swinging happily. "Oh, that's good! If you're okay, please excuse me!" she said, bowing. "I have to meet my parents."

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," Len said. "Fine…" More rapid heartbeats.

The girl giggled. "Okay. Just making sure." She turned around, waving. "Bye!"

Len could only wave in return.

The hard thumping of his heart just wouldn't _stop,_ and the blush wouldn't fade.

Len hit his forehead. "I _really_ need to get some sleep…"

**~With Haku~ **

Haku turned around. She thought she heard Len Kagamine… but that would be silly. Why would he be shopping _here_, of all places?

"Hey, missy!"

Haku returned her attention to the grouchy man in front of her. She was buying rice from him and she hadn't paid him. "Oh, gomenasai," she apologized softly, handing him the money.

The man counted the money. "What? This isn't enough!"

"O-oh, it's not?" Haku fretted.

"You're 200 yen short! Where's the rest of it?"

"B-but, I thought-"

"No money, no purchase!" he said, grabbing the rice bag out of her hands.

Haku felt tears teeter out of her eyes, but she pushed them back. "I… gomen-"

"Excuse me."

The two turned around.

There was a girl with long teal pigtails standing behind Haku. "Is there a problem?" she asked politely.

"Move along, missy," the man said gruffly. "This is none of your business."

The girl stepped next to Haku and counted out her money. Then, she checked the price of the rice. "Sir, I'm a foreigner here, and I'm not exactly sure how things work, but I _know _that it's not right to scam people. You were about to do that to my sister, weren't you?"

Haku's eyes widened, but the other girl winked at her.

The man was flabbergasted. "You can't tell me what to do-"

The girl said gently, but sternly, "Our parents are expecting us, and we're running late. Now," she said, taking the bag of rice and giving it to Haku, "if you'll excuse us." She took Haku's hand and pulled her away from the man's stall.

As soon as they were far enough, the girl turned to Haku, smiling. "Wait right here, please," she said, jogging away.

Haku stood, not sure what to do. There was a warm feeling in her chest.

Happy.

That was the word.

She was happy. And grateful.

The teal-haired girl came running back. "Hi, sorry. I had to tell my parents I was fine. You know how _parents _can be."

Haku raised an eyebrow. Her parents would probably care less if she got hit by a truck. "Yes," she lied. "I know."

The girl nodded. "Sorry about earlier, telling him I was your sister."

Haku became flustered. "W-what? No, no! Please, I'm sorry!"

"For what? You did _nothing _wrong."

"I troubled you, right?"

The girl gave her a funny look, then started laughing.

Haku looked back, confused.

"You're funny," the girl said, still grinning. She extended her hand. "I'm Miku."

Haku shook her hand, still confused, and said, "Um, I'm Haku."

"So, I'd call you… Haku-chan, right?"

"Yes."

Miku rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I'm new here! I just came here from America."

"Really?" Haku said, surprised. "I'm from America, too."

Miku smiled widely. "Really?" she asked, excited. "Wow! I'm glad I got to meet someone from my home country on my first day! What luck!" She fished out her cell phone. "Can I have your number? It'd be great to talk again."

At first Haku didn't know what to do. Then she stammered, "Y-yes," and got out her own cell phone. She and Miku entered their numbers in each other's phones.

Miku snapped her phone shut. "Thanks so much, Haku-chan! Listen, I've got to go, but I'll text you later, okay?"

"O-ok!" Haku said, determined. "I'll text you back, promise!"

Miku giggled. "You really are funny," she said, walking away. "Hopefully I'll see you soon," she said, waving.

"Bye!" Haku said back, waving. "Bye…"

When she couldn't see Miku's teal head, Haku walked back home in a daze.

It was a miracle that she had gotten to meet someone as wonderful as Miku.

She clutched her cell phone in her hand, with newfound determination to be a good friend to Miku and show her kindness that she herself had been denied.

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably my favorite chapter to write ;D <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated! **


	5. Deja Vu

** A/N: Hello! I'd just like to say thank you to Moonstar2015 for correcting me on my spelling. Ah, I fail at the Japanese language X3 **

**Anyway, thanks for those who have been reading~ Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong> Déjà Vu <strong>

**~Back at Len and Rin's House~ **

Len stared at the wall.

He'd been like that for at least two hours.

After he'd gotten home at five, the first thing he did was put all the groceries away. Then, he sat on the couch and stared at the wall.

All he could think about was _that _girl, with her beautiful eyes and hair…

Len hit his head on the wall. "Baka!" he said angrily to himself. "Stop thinking about her!" After a double take, he winced and felt his forehead. "Oww…that actually hurt…"

And that was how Rin found him.

Before Rin went inside her house, she waved to Kaito, saying, "Thanks for walking me back!"

Kaito grinned and said, "Of course. I'll see you on Monday."

"Right, because you won't be at school tomorrow because of family issues?"

"Correct! You win first prize," Kaito said, imitating a bell.

Rin giggled. "You're silly. See you." She waved before slipping inside her house. "Len?" she called. "Are you here?"

She went into the main room to see Len curled into a ball, holding his head. "Len?" she cried, running to him. "What happened?" she demanded. "Why is there a big bruise on your forehead?"

Len slowly started to laugh.

Rin glared at him. "This isn't funny, baka!"

Len looked at her. "Gomen, I'm fine. It's alright. I just… slipped."

"Slipped?" Rin asked dubiously while she helped him up. "Balance is your specialty, not mine."

"I know…" Len said, trailing off. "Oh! Uh, how was the park?" he asked quickly.

His sister gave him another strange look before answering, "Good. I was going to bring him to the stables to see Josephine, but he needed to be home."

Len chuckled. "I _still _don't understand why you'd name a_ horse _Josephine."

Rin merely harrumphed. "It's a _beautiful _name for a _beautiful _creature." Len shrugged playfully. "Anyway," she continued, "I didn't see any French bread already baked."

Len hit his head. "Oww!" he said, forgetting his bruise.

"Careful!" Rin said, somewhat worried. "Want me to get you some ice?"

"No!" Len. "Gomen, Rin, I forgot. I'll make it right now…"

Rin smiled. "It's alright, Len. I see how tired you are. Tomorrow morning, you and I can bake it."

Len smiled gratefully back. "Arigato."

Rin just said, "Now get some sleep. Those bags under your eyes are scaring me." She helped him to the bathroom and hugged him before leaving. "You'd better have a good night's sleep," she said mockingly.

"I will," her twin answered sleepily, turning off the faucet.

However, as Len climbed into bed, he seriously doubted he'd get _any _sleep, as the last thing he thought of before drifting off was the girl with teal hair…

**~The Next Morning~ **

The next morning, Len and Rin woke up earlier than usual and baked the brioche, Len doing most of the work due to Rin's many bad experiences with making food.

After they ate it, along with the orange, they got ready for school and left their house shortly after.

At the school's gate, the twins saw Rui again… or so they thought.

"Rui" was turned around when the twins approached. "Rui-chan, you got stuck with guard duty again?" Len asked.

"Rui? My sister? I'm _Rei_." Kagene Rei turned around, wearing a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Oh, Kagene-kun, gomenasai!" Len apologized. "I thought you were your sister."

"We're twins," Rei said dismissively, checking their IDS. "I bet you guys get that a lot. With a little bit of makeup, you could look just like your sister."

Rin stared at him. "I'm not sure whether to be horrified or appalled," she said blandly. "Let's go, Len." She walked past the two guys.

"See you later, man," Len said, waving.

"Sure," Rei said in return.

Len jogged to catch up with his twin. "You just hate those two, Rui and Rei, don't you?"

"They annoy me," Rin said simply.

To change the subject, Len said, "Oh, Rin, I forgot to tell you that I have to escort the other exchange student to our room."

"Excellent," Rin said, going into the school building. "Teach her who rules here, alright?"

Len just shook his head. "As you wish," he said winking. He glanced at the clock. "Ah, it's seven. I'll go get her now. Think you can make it to homeroom by yourself?"

His sister pouted. "I don't know, I got lost last time… kidding," she said, smirking. "I'll see you."

Len ruffled her hair before making his way to the main office.

When he got there, his principal, Megurine Luka, approached him.

"Megurine-sama, ohayo gozaimasu," Len said politely, bowing.

"Len, it's nice to see you," Luka replied, smiling. "How are you and your sister?"

"We're good," he answered. "Yourself?"

"I'm fine as well," she answered. "You're here for the exchange student, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"She's in the counselor's, but she'll be out any second. Why don't you wait for her?"

"Hai. Arigato."

"Good," Luka said, walking away, her long skirt brushing the ground. "Have a good day, Len."

"You too!" Len called. He stood patiently outside the counselor's office, thinking of the green haired girl, _again_. "Dammit," Len said quietly, pressing a hand against his head, as if trying to push the memory back.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Len heard a voice that sent chills down his spines. "Thank you, I mean, arigato!" a girl said.

"Anytime, Miku-chan," a voice answered pleasantly back. "I hope you get comfortable soon."

"I know I will," the girl said confidently before turning right to Len.

Len was speechless. Again.

To make it worse, his heart started pumping rapidly and a blush spread across his face.

_Again. _

The girl slowly giggled.

"Well, this is one _extreme _case of deja-vu."

**~In Room 2-2~ **

Rin sighed, and crossed, then uncrossed, her legs. It was so _dull _without Len, someone who she could rant with. She snuck a quick glance around the room. Meiko, Gumi, Leon, Lola, and a few other people were talking. Rin soon got bored of the scene and looked near the back of the room.

That's when she noticed a girl she'd never seen before, a girl with while hair and purple bow. However, Rin just shrugged it off, thinking the reason she'd never noticed the girl was because the girl hadn't messed with her or Len. Fine by her.

Suddenly, the everyone ceased talking. Some of the guys' mouths were hanging wide open. "What?" Rin said loudly. "Is it because I'm not making an insult or-"

"This is Hatsune Miku," she suddenly heard her brother say. She turned to the front of the room. "This is the exchange student from America."

Miku bowed. "H-hello," she said nervously, smiling. "I'm sorry if my Japanese isn't very good, but I'll try my best to make it be-" Her eyes suddenly widened. "Haku-chan?" Rin looked at the girl with white hair, who looked surprised as well. "Haku-chan, it is you!" Miku said happily, walking to the back of the room.

The room started buzzing.

Rin could hear a little bit of what people were saying-

"Damn, that girl's hot!"

"I agree, she's really pretty~"

"But, who's Haku? I've never noticed her."

"Me neither."

Rin looked at Len when he sat down. "That girl's a _real _piece of work, isn't she?" Rin said, laughing coldly.

"… Huh?" Len answered, dazed.

Rin peered at her brother. "Are… you _blushing_?"

"N-no!" he answered defensively. "She's- I m-mean, it's just really hot!"

"You like her," she said flatly.

"Of course not!" he said, turning to the front of the room, covering his face.

His sister stood up and stomped to the back of the room, where Miku was surrounded by a crowd. "Move it!" she said angrily, pushing her way through until she was face to face with Miku.

Miku looked at her, still smiling. "Ah, hello. Who are you?"

"I'm someone you should be _afraid _of," Rin sneered. "Look at your badly dyed teal hair. Ugh. What kind of horror world did you come from?"

"Rin-" Len said from the front of the room.

But Rin plowed on. "You think that color looks good on you? Think again," she said closing in.

Miku kept silent, her face steady.

"What, you're not going to talk? That's what I thought you-"

"Don't say anything else bad!"

Rin turned to the girl with white hair. Haku was shaking with anger. "Hmph. You're hair's just as ugly. I mean, _white_? It's pale, like your personality. I've never heard you talk," she continued getting meaner. "Are you stupid, or just shy?"

"S-stop it," Haku said horrified.

"Seriously, that's probably why you don't have any friends."

"Stop… stop," Haku cried.

"That's why you're a… _freak._"

_SLAP._

Miku held her hand in the air.

Rin fell on the ground, a big red mark on her face. Len rushed forward, holding his sister. He said nothing, but held Rin while she cried.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Every quickly looked to the front of the room. "GET IN YOUR SEATS!" Gakupo yelled. Everyone except Haku, Miku, Len, and Rin scrambled to their seats.

He walked to where Len and Rin were. "What happened?"

"I slapped her," Miku said calmly. "She was-"

"I don't care what she was doing!" Gakupo interrupted. "No violence, _none at all_, is to be tolerated at this school. I'm sorry, Miku-chan, but rules are rules. Detention. After school today."

"Yes, sensei," Miku said bowing. "I… gomenasai."

Gakupo rubbed his forehead. "Alright." He walked to the front of the room to take attendance, and felt a migraine coming on.

Rin shot Miku a dirty look before allowing Len to help her to her seat.

Haku whispered to Miku, crying, "Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai…"

Miku smiled gently and hugged her friend. "You did _nothing _wrong."

And, through her tears, Haku managed to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>...Well, Rin was kind of a bitch here! DX <strong>

**Rin, I still love you! ... Just not in the Daughter of Evil. **

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	6. A Gut Feeling

**A Gut Feeling**

**~After School~ **

Miku stood in front of Gakupo's desk, patiently waiting.

"Well," Gakupo said, handing her some erasers, "usually, I have students stay behind and clean up the room, but, today, it'll be all on you." He gestured around the room. "Clap the erasers outside, wipe down the board, pick up anything on the floor, check under the desks for gum. Just make the room look nice."

"Yes… I mean, hai!" Miku answered clumsily. "Sorry, I mean, gomenasai!"

"It's alright," Gakupo, said, chuckling. "I'll be right back." He stepped out of the classroom.

Miku stared at the big, empty room. "Oh, well," she said cheerfully. "Better start!"

"Miku-chan?"

Haku stepped into the room, looking determined. "Let me help you!"

"Haku-chan, it's okay!" Miku laughed, pushing her out of the classroom. "Go home. I'll be fine."

"… I don't really want to go home," Haku said quietly. "Please, let me help you."

Miku glanced as her shy friend. Sighing, she handed Haku some erasers. "All right, if you insist!" Haku smiled. Miku couldn't help smiling too. "I've never met someone so eager to clean."

"Well… it is partially my fault. What happened today, I mean," Haku said as she went over to the windows. She opened one, and started to clap the erasers.

"Nah, don't sweat it," Miku said as she washed the chalkboard. "That girl, Rin-chan, right? She was pushing it, honestly." Miku looked at Haku. "Len-kun, he helped her. Are they related?"

"Um, Len-kun? Yes, they are twins."

"Really…" Miku contemplated. "They seem like complete opposites. Len-kun is really nice, and Rin-chan… is, well…"

"Yes, isn't that strange?" Haku closed the window. "They're known in school as the princess and prince of Room 2-2. Though, Len-kun seems to be more like a knight because he's always coming to Rin's protection."

"I can see what you mean," Miku said agreeably. "Though, it must be nice. They must have a strong bond as twins."

Haku looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, that reminds me. I once heard that when they were still kids, Len-kun was taken to America to some military school, or something like that, and Rin-chan was left here. They were reunited five years later…"

Miku's face turned downcast. "Oh my god, really? That's horrible… Honestly, what kind of parents would do that…?"

"I know the kind," Haku said, thinking of her own parents.

"I think it still really sucks," Miku said, putting away the sponge. "America is a great place, but it probably left a bad impression on Len-kun…"

"Why'd you leave?" Haku asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"America. Why'd you leave?"

Miku stared at Haku for a second, then smiled. "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, who?"

Miku's smile dropped. "I… I'm not sure. We met, when we were little. I don't know his name, don't know where he lives, don't know anything. All I know is, he saved me."

Haku decided not to press. "I see…"

Miku's face brightened. "I still know he's out there. So, I'll keep looking." She looked out the window. "I'm also here because… I want to know where I belong. I actually used to live here, until I was about three. My family moved to America because of a job opportunity. We've just come back because I want to see what it's like here. And to answer my question: Do I belong here? Or there? There, being America," Miku said, waving her hands. She laughed. "Sounds stupid, I know."

Haku shook her head. "No, I understand what you mean." She sighed and leaned against a desk. "I often ask myself, do I even belong here? I feel like-like-" her voice quivered. "I'm a nuisance. No one wants me…"

"Don't say that." Miku walked over to Haku and gripped her shoulders. Her voice was firm, but gentle. "I need you. You're the only friend I have right now."

"You'll make more friends," Haku said quietly. She was beginning to become her old self; cold and withdrawn.

"Stop it," Miku said, hugging Haku. "Let's find out together."

"Find what…?"

"Find where we belong."

Haku bit her lip as she hugged Miku back. "Okay. Okay…"

Miku released her friend. "Okay, we good?" Haku nodded. "Good, because anymore of this will make me cry!" The two girls laughed.

Haku picked up a broom. "Let's clean before sensei comes back."

Miku nodded, her green pigtails swinging happily. "After we're done, can you come with me? I'd just like to walk around. With a friend."

Haku looked surprised for a minute, than nodded. "Of course."

The two girls smiled at each other…

**~With Kaito~**

"Kaito, could you give me a napkin?"

Kaito sighed and handed one to his mother. He and his parents were eating out in celebration of their move. However, like most teenage boys, Kaito found it to be a drag, and even wished he was with _Rin_.

Truth be told, he thought Rin was nothing special. Just your average girl who wanted it all in life, including a hot boyfriend. Which, obviously, was the reason she dragged him all over the place yesterday. She was so _annoying_.

Kaito finished up his food and stood up. "Uh, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, son," his father replied, while at the same time laughing at some joke his wife told.

Kaito rolled his eyes and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. He supposed he would go and hit on some girls, whatever, stuff like that. He opened the door and walked outside, shielding his eyes from the sun.

As he walked, he noticed a lot of old people. "Oh, god," he muttered. "Where the hell are the girls?"

"Haku-chan, they have really good ice-cream, don't they?"

Kaito's ears perked up. Up ahead, two girls were sitting at a table, eating ice cream. There was a rather plain-looking girl with white hair, and on the other side, a gorgeous girl with green hair.

Kaito smirked and said quietly, "Let's see if her face matches her attitude…"

"Mmm… this tastes really good!" Miku said dreamily.

Haku smiled. "Their ice cream isn't expensive, too."

"I know, right? In America, the prices are ridiculous! One time-"

"Excuse me."

"Hmm?" Miku turned, smiling, to a boy with blue hair. She noticed a faint tinge on his cheeks. "Oh, hello," she said politely.

"Uh-" The boy didn't know what to say. "I- I'm new here, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

Miku smiled wider. "Um, really? I'm new here too! My friend, Haku-chan," she said, gesturing to the white-haired girl, " is showing me around. Where have you come from? I'm from America."

"Canada," the boy answered confidently. "My name's Kaito."

Miku laughed. "Gomenasai, I should've introduced myself first." She extended her hand. "I'm Hatsune Miku. It's nice to meet you."

Kaito shook her hand, grinning. "Polite. That's different."

Miku shrugged. "Hey. Girls who are sassy annoy me. If I was like that, I'd hate _myself_."

Kaito raised his eyebrows. "Definitely different. But, in a good way." He glanced at the white-haired girl. "Hey."

Haku looked at him, startled. "K-Kaito-kun!"

"You two know each other?" Miku asked.

"Yeah," Kaito said, scratching his head. "Yowane-san, you're in my class, right?"

"Um, hai. I sit in the far back…"

Miku looked back to Kaito. "That means you're in my class too! That's how I met Haku-chan; you're enrolled at Vocaloid Academy, Room 2-2, aren't you?"

Kaito grinned. "It would seem."

Miku gestured to a spare seat. "Sit, please. Unless you're busy…"

"Nah, I've got all the time in the world," Kaito said goofily, sliding into the seat.

Haku was slightly disappointed, but was distracted by her cell phone vibrating. She took it out and read a text from her mother:

_Come home._

Haku sighed irritably.

"Haku-chan, what's wrong?" Miku asked, stirring her melting ice cream.

"Gomen, but, I have to go," Haku said, standing up, shouldering her bag.

"You can't stay?" Miku said pleadingly.

Haku smiled half-heartedly. "No, gomen. I'll see you Monday."

"Okay, fine," Miku said, pouting. "I'll text you, okay?" She said waving.

Haku turned around to reply, but saw Miku already talking with Kaito, giggling.

Haku grimaced as she walked away.

What was this horrible feeling in her gut…?

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens! :) <strong>

**Thanks for reading~**


	7. Of Pride and Pain

**Of Pride and Pain **

**~Saturday, 11:30 P.M.~**

**~Len's Bedroom~ **

"No…"

Len muttered in his sleep.

"Stop it… don't hurt…"

He tossed and turned, sweating.

"Wait-"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"Holy crap!" Len jolted up in bed. He swung his feet off the edge and ran to his sister's room. He flung open the door. "Rin? What's wrong?"

Rin sat up in bed, holding her head. "Ugh… I have an effing headache… I feel like crap…" She suddenly gagged.

Len quickly grabbed the garbage and held it under Rin's mouth. She puked, and Len rubbed her back soothingly.

Rin coughed. "Oh, damnit. I must've caught something from that Hatsune girl. God! I hate h-" She hurled into the trash can.

"Calm down, Rin," Len said gently. "You're only going to make it worse."

"Ugh, you're right." Rin took the trashcan and sighed.

"Here, I'll get a bucket, towel, and tissue. Medicine, too," Len said, walking out. In the kitchen, he grabbed what he needed and looked through the med cabinet. To his dismay, what he needed had run out.

Len brought everything to Rin. He placed the wet towel on his sister's head and handed her the bucket. "There. I have to go get some more medicine, so, I'll be right back."

"Len, it's too late," Rin said drowsily.

"No, it's not," Len said. "Just stay there. I'll be quick."

"Not like I'm going anywhere…" Rin said faintly.

Len walked out of his house and locked the front door, then placed the keys in his pocket. It was dark, but Len kept the image of his sick sister stuck in his mind, and hurried to the pharmacy.

He wasn't sure if it was still open, but, due to extreme luck, perhaps, it was still open and just about to close. He went inside and bought what he needed. He thanked the pharmacist and walked out, carefully carrying his merchandise.

As he crossed the street, he heard a voice.

"Damnit. I'm so tired…"

Meiko slumped against the wall of a surrounding building. She was wearing a greasy apron over some fast food uniform. In her hand, she held a bottle of beer.

Len knew it was none of his business, but Meiko wasn't at the legal age to drink. "Meiko-san."

Meiko looked at Len, startled. "Kagamine-kun? What are you doing here?" She wasn't as hostile, probably because Rin wasn't there.

Len walked over to Meiko. "Buying some medicine," he said, holding up his bag. "What are _you _doing?" He asked. "Drinking?"

Meiko ran a hand through her hair. "I know, I know… I shouldn't be." She smashed the bottle to the ground. "I've just be so… _stressed _lately…" She laughed coldly. "Why am I telling _you_ this? You should be the least to care, with what your parents did…"

Len cocked his head slightly. "Huh? What'd they do?" he asked, confused.

Meiko stared at him. "You don't know," she said disbelievingly and hiccupped. "You _really _don't know."

"Yeah, I swear!" Len answered.

Meiko grimaced. "So _dense…_" She sat on the ground. "Awhile back, my parents used to work for your parents at that, y'know, high-maintenance company."

Len nodded. That's where all their money came from.

"Anyway, your parents decided to sack my parents," she said, waving a hand. "Decided they weren't needed." She shook her head. "Since then, my parents haven't been able to hold down a job. Not a single one. That's why-" She pointed to her clothing. "I've been doing multiple side jobs like this. Fast food worker. Sign holder for advertisements. Those kind of shitty jobs."

Len didn't know what to say. "Meiko-san, I-"

"No, stop," Meiko said, holding up a hand. "I don't need your pity. I know you're being genuine," she said, standing up, "but I don't want to hear it from you."

Len nodded. "Gomen."

Meiko sighed, and turned away, walking back inside the fast food place. However, she stopped before closing the door, and said, "… Kagamine-kun, thanks. Y'know… for listening and all." Then, she shut the door.

Len sighed, and rubbed his head. "Those damned idiots," he said, cursing his parents. No wonder Meiko was so bitter toward them, especially Rin.

As he walked home, he felt like crap. He decided, somehow, he would help out Meiko…

**~With Rin~ **

"A-ACHOO!"

Rin blew into a tissue, exaggerating her sneeze. "Ugh, I hate this…" she muttered, throwing the tissue into the garbage.

The door to her room suddenly opened and her brother walked in, holding a glass of water and medicine.

Rin's expression immediately softened. "Arigato, Len," she said softly, taking the items from him.

Len faked a smile. "Anything for my princess." He glanced away. "Rin, I'm going to get some sleep. Just yell if you need anything," he said faintly, walking back out.

Rin stared at her brother's back, a bit worried. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She smiled softly. "He's done enough…"

Len literally fell onto his bed and placed a hand on his head. Everything swirled around his head; Rin, his recurring dream, Meiko's problems, and… Miku.

It eventually became too much for him, and he fell asleep, his hand touching the scar on his forehead…

**~Monday~ **

By the time school resumed, Rin was feeling better, and this was due to Len taking good care of her. Monday morning, the twins walked to their school. Rin stretched. "Oh, thank god, I feel better. Now I can properly deal with-"

Len sighed. "Rin, just give it up, okay?" he said, feeling still a bit like crap from what Meiko told him.

Rin turned to her brother. "Are you okay, Len?" she asked. "Lately, you've seemed a lot more stressed and irritated. Is it because of that Hatsune girl?" She turned away. "I don't see what's so great about her-"

"God, _Rin_, it's not all about _you_!"

Rin turned to Len, eyes wide. "Len-"

Len looked back, his face red. "R-Rin, I- I don't mean-"

Rin got a cold look on her face. "Well, look who's being a bitch _now_."

Len couldn't take it. He threw his hands in the air. "Holy crap, you did it again!"

"Did what?"

"Stop being so ignorant," Len said angrily. "You know the way you act! You act, you act like a-"

"A bitch?" Rin cried. "Len, you know that I can't help it! I've been raised that way ever since I was a kid! You, of _all _people, should know!"

"Don't give me that damned excuse!"

"It's not an excuse, it's truth! Why are you doing this?" She lowered her gaze, tears spilling out of her eyes. "You know. You know… The only person I have is… _you._"

Len came to his senses. He reached for Rin.

"Stop it!" Rin slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare touch me!" she cried, running away.

Len let his hand fall to his side as he watched his sister run. He buried his face in his hands. "Damnit, _damnit_… I'm _so_ sorry, Rin…"

**~With Rin~ **

Rin stormed inside her school, barreling past anyone in her way. She covered her face as she walked, shivering and sniffling. "Len, why'd you have to do that?" she cried quietly, feeling like a little kid again. As she was about to round a corner, she caught sight of blue hair. She pressed her back against the wall, saying softly, "Oh, Kaito!" She dried her eyes and smoothed out her clothing.

She started to say, "Kaito-"

"Kaito-kun, good morning!"

Rin pressed herself again against the wall again, slightly surprised. "No way, is that…?"

She saw the green head of Hatsune Miku.

"Hey, Miku-chan, what's up?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing much," Miku answered happily.

There was a pause, and Rin saw Kaito take something out of his bag. "Uh, M-Miku," he stuttered. "I… it's just we had these flowers from Canada and I wanted to…"

Miku blushed, then giggled. "Oh my, this is embarrassing!" She took the flower from Kaito.

It was beautiful, its greens petals dyed a deep red at the tips. There was a simple pink bow tied around the stem.

Rin couldn't help the jealously that boiled up in her…

"How beautiful!" Miku said, smelling it. "Oh, it smells really nice, too! Thanks so much!"

Kaito scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly. "Huh? Yeah, yeah, uh huh. Uh, no problem…"

Miku cocked her head slightly. She put a finger to her lips then placed the finger on Kaito's own lips.

Rin felt something pang in her chest. She bit her lip so hard blood started to flow. She took one, two, three, trembling steps back before completely turning around and running. Again.

Miku heard the sound of footsteps. She turned her head. "Huh? Who was that?"

"… hmm?" Kaito answered, in a daze.

Miku shook her head, laughing. "Come on," she said, tugging on his arm. "Let's get to class."

They entered their classroom just before the bell rang…

…and saw Kagamine Len at his desk, looking sick and tired, while the rest of the class whispered, pointing to the empty desk beside his…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll be honest, I felt bad for Rin while writing this DX <strong>

**I liked writing the part with Kaito and Miku. Even though I'm not a huge fan of them as a couple, I thought it was cute X3 **

**Anyways~ thanks so much for reading! **


	8. Forget and Forgive

**A/N: *In British accent* Hello, my dear reader! **

**... I have no idea** **why is just did that. Anyway, I just wanted to say that Miku's past will be a little dark, screwed up, and... complicated. Just like my life. Joking. But seriously, when you read the ending, you'll see what I mean. **

**Also, I won't be able to update as much as I have started school. I HATE SCHOOOL! *pardon my rant***

**Okay, then, read on and enjoy!~ **

* * *

><p><strong>Forget and Forgive<strong>

Miku looked worriedly at Kaito. "Oh, what do you think happened? His sister isn't here…"

Kaito shrugged.

Miku stepped away from Kaito and toward Len, when Gakupo walked in. He looked at his class. "Okay, sit, sit," he said, sipping some coffee. He noticed Len. "Len, are you alright?"

Len looked at him, bags evident under his eyes. "… I'm fine."

"Where's your sister?"

"… Sick." What he really wanted to say was _hell, like I know,_ but he wasn't that screwed up in the head. Yet.

"… Alright, I trust you. Just make sure to write down her assignments for today," Gakupo said.

Len nodded, but stayed silent.

Miku looked at him, concerned, then sat down next to Haku. "Haku-chan, ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Haku answered smiling. She noticed the flower. "Is that from Shion-kun?"

"Oh? This?" Miku blushed as she carefully placed the flower in her bag. "Yeah. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yes, that's really nice of him," Haku said, trying to put on a genuine smile.

"Mmm-hmm… um, Haku-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What happened with Len-kun?" Miku whispered. "He looks really upset."

Haku shrugged. "I don't know. But, it must be serious. He's never been like this."

"I see…" Miku trailed off, glancing at Len's back. " I hope he-"

"Miku, Haku, are we done talking?"

The two girls looked to Gakupo.

"Hai, sensei!" Miku said, apologetic. "Gomenasai!"

"G-gomenasai…" Haku said quietly.

Gakupo simply shook his head and turned back to the board. "Okay, open your books to page 120..."

**~After Classes~ **

By the end of the day, Rin had yet to show her face. Len was still feeling like someone ran him over with a road roller. He picked up his things and walked out of the room, sighing quietly. Knowing her, Rin was probably at home, so he best better get over there and apologize.

"Kagamine-kun!"

Len turned around. "Meiko-san," he greeted quietly. "What's up?"

Meiko blushed a little. "Well, it's not like I care or anything, but," she said, fidgeting slightly, "Did something happen because of what I said that night? Y'know, I can take care of myself, and whatever…"

Len smiled a little. "No. It's not your fault. It's actually _mine_," he admitted. "So, don't feel guilty."

Meiko nodded. "Okay, just making sure. Though, I'm a little surprised. _You _did something to piss the princess- I mean, Rin-chan, off?"

Len sighed again. "Yeah. Just an argument."

Meiko looked around. "Well, uh, hope you guys get over it, okay?" She coughed. "What I mean is, I think your sister really needs you. I mean, I'm just saying because I have a little brother… so, I know how you feel."

Len looked at Meiko, a pleasing smile on his face. "Arigato. I'll go tell her sorry now."

"No problem," Meiko said gruffly. "See ya tomorrow." She walked away.

Len kept the smile on his face. Truth be told, he felt a _little _better, which was better than anything. He walked in the opposite direction.

**~With Haku, Miku, and Kaito~ **

Haku stood awkwardly in the middle, while listening to Miku and Kaito talk about random things. They were walking to Star Bucks, which was only a minute away from their school, to grab a little after-school drink. "What Leon-kun said today was so funny!" Miku said, laughing.

"Yeah," Kaito agreed, grinning. "Do you remember, Haku-chan?"

Haku was slightly surprised. "H-hai! In, um, English, right?"

Kaito nodded, smiling, then said something else to Miku, which made her giggle. Haku stared at the ground, thinking of how much Kaito had changed in such a few days. Ever since he'd met Miku, he was… well, not as arrogant. He was pleasant to be around.

Best of all, Haku didn't feel like a third wheel. She felt like she belonged.

They reached Star Bucks, and Haku and Miku picked a table to sit at while Kaito went and ordered their drinks. "That's really nice of Kaito-kun, paying for our drinks," Haku said timidly. "I feel guilty…"

Miku placed a hand of her friend's shoulder. "C'mon, Haku-chan, live in the moment! If he wants to buy us drinks, bring it on, I say!"

Haku stared at Miku, surprised. That was very unlike her…

Miku realized it too, and put a hand on her mouth. "Oh, Haku-chan, I… didn't mean that," she stuttered, flustered. She abruptly stood up. "I have to use the bathroom. Excuse me." She turned and started walking away.

Haku raised a hand, then let it fall to her side. "Miku-chan…?" she whispered quietly.

Miku nearly stumbled as she walked away, running a hand through her hair. A few boys noticed her and whispered amongst themselves, but she took no notice. She was used to it. Maybe a little _too _used to it.

Not really caring where she was going, she walked into an empty alleyway and slumped against the wall, feeling sick. "Oh, god, I can't let it happen again…" Miku said, holding a hand to her mouth. "Not again… I swore I wouldn't do it again… _I swore_," she said again, reassuring herself.

"Swore what, baby?"

Miku lifted her head. Those same guys who were checking her out had followed her. There were three. The first one leaned against the wall. "What's a cute girl like you doing here? All alone?"

Miku said forcefully, "I'm not alone, actually. Thank you very much, I'm with my friends-"

The second one closed in on her, while the other two circled around. "What friends?" he whispered, his breath hot on her face. "We'll be your friends, if you want." He placed a hand on her thigh.

Miku felt herself losing it. Suddenly, her body arched forward, her hands tangling themselves in the boy's hair. "Oh, you want some?" she whispered. Her mind screamed for her to stop, but she couldn't stop it.

_Stop it._

The boy smirked and let his hands wander her leg…

_Stop it! _

Miku felt that horrible, _horrible _sensation, bit her lip, and felt any sense of control drain away…

_STOP IT! _

"Miku-chan?"

The three boys and Miku turned their heads.

Miku's eyes widened. "L-Len-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mwha-ha-haaa! A cliff-hanger! <strong>

**At least, I hope that's what you think! ;)**


	9. Change of Heart

**A/N: Hello :) Well, luckily, I haven't been bogged down with much homework. Yet. So, I was able to finish up this chapter.**

**This is one of my longer chapters, so, i hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Heart <strong>

"Len-kun, I'm not-" Miku began.

"What are you doing to her?" Len said, his voice cold.

The third boy said cockily, "Hey, man. She agreed to it, so calm-"

Len punched the wall right next to the third boy's head. The boy let out a silent gasp. Len growled. "Next time, it'll be your _face_."

"We got no beef with you, dude!" The second boy said, moving away from Miku. "Let us just do our business with her and you can have her afterwards."

Len turned to them. "Are you deaf?" He punched the second boy in the face. Miku gasped as the boy toppled to the ground.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" The first boy cried, running to Len, fist held in front of him.

Len swiftly grabbed his arm and flung him over his shoulder, slamming the boy to the ground. The boy cried out in pain and writhed on the ground.

The third boy broke out in a sweat. He ran away, yelling, "Screw you guys! I'm out of here!"

"Wait up!" The other two followed suit, running from Len and Miku.

As their footsteps faded, Len let his hand relax.

Miku fell to her knees, immune to the world. All she could think was that she had _almost _did it again, and if Len hadn't shown up…

"Miku-chan?"

Len extended a hand to the teal-haired girl, smiling sadly. "Are you okay?"

Miku snapped out her trance, and let her shaking hand grab Len's. She stood up, avoiding his gaze. "Arigato, Len. I…"

"Don't say anything," Len replied. "Those bastards are at fault, taking advantage of you…"

Miku flinched. They didn't take advantage of her, she wanted to say. It was _her _fault. She willed herself to look at him, and felt slightly awed. Len was… handsome. And he was so _close _to her. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. A small blush filled her cheeks.

"Miku-chan?" Len said, placing a hand on her shoulder, feeling shy too. "Do you need to sit?"

"No, I'm fine, ari-" She noticed something.

"Uh, is there something on my face?" Len asked, laughing, but slightly self-conscious.

"You have a scar…" Miku said, trailing off.

"Oh, yeah. Got it while I was in America…"

Miku's eyes widened. "America? You… are you-"

"Miku-chan? Where are you?"

It was Kaito and Haku, looking for her.

"Len-kun, can we talk later?" Miku asked hurriedly, already walking away.

"S-sure," Len stuttered.

"Arigato," Miku said, before waving and turning the corner.

Len stared confusedly at the sky. Did Miku know something about his scar…?

Miku jogged over to Kaito and Haku, and assured them both she was fine. However, as she sat down at the table, she knew she was anything but fine, as she finally had realized who she was looking for and what exactly had happened _that_ day…

**~With Len~ **

After the incident with Miku, Len practically ran home, confused. All he knew was that he had to apologize to Rin for what he had said and done.

As he opened the door to their house, he knew immediately something was wrong.

He could smell something burning.

"Rin?" Len yelled, running into the kitchen. "What's wrong-"

The kitchen was a mess. Milk was spilled on the floor, the fridge was wide open, and flour powdered the air.

And, in the midst of it, Rin sat on the floor, her back slightly hunched, as she opened the oven.

"Rin, what do you think you're doing?" Len picked up his sister away from the oven just as more smoke billowed out from inside. He peeked inside and saw a loaf of brioche, burned to a crisp.

"I tried to make you brioche…"

Len turned around. Rin kept her gaze lowered. "I… I wanted to make it as an apology for earlier today," she said, her voice quivering. She looked at her brother, tears teetering out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Len. I love you, and I don't want…" she clutched her skirt, "… I don't want to hurt you…"

Len slowly felt himself relax. He pulled his sister into a gentle hug. "Rin… I'm sorry as well. I didn't mean what I said. Please… forgive me."

Rin froze slightly as she felt her brother's strong arms enclose her. Her face scrunched up as she buried her face into his shirt. "Onee-san… onee-san…" she cried repeatedly, squeezing Len back.

Len smiled, and took his sister's hand, and held it tightly. "Remember our promise?"

Rin looked at him, and he used his free hand to wipe her tears.

"I'll always be here to protect you," Len said softly.

Rin smiled back, saying, "Yes, we won't ever be separated again…"

The two touched foreheads together, holding hands and smiling, pretending to be young again for the sake of remembering…

**~The Next Day~ **

As the twins headed to school, Len finally decided to tell Rin about his recurring dream, or, rather, nightmare, and that Miku seemed almost… _connected _to it all.

"Hmm, really?" Rin said thoughtfully, without a hint of anger. She had felt much better after yesterday.

"You don't seem upset that Miku has something to do with it," Len ventured slowly.

Rin shrugged. "Maybe you're right. I shouldn't blame everything on her. Still… I _know _for a fact that she's the one that gave me that awful fever." They opened the double doors to their school and stepped inside.

Len laughed. "Maybe…"

Rin punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Anyway," she said, putting a little jump in her step, "you should ask Hatsune about it later."

Len nodded. "Oh, and also, I was near the Starbucks when I saw Miku-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Crap, class is about to start!" He and Rin walked quickly to room 2-2.

The room immediately hushed as soon as the prince and princess opened the doors. Rin regained that cold look.

Gumi walked nervously up to them. "O-ohayo, Rin-chan, Len-kun."

"Ohayo, Gumi-chan!" Len said brightly.

Rin glanced in Gumi's direction. "Your goggles… they're gone."

Gumi smiled, flustered. "Y-yeah. I thought it was sort of silly wearing them all the time."

Rin said nothing for a minute, then spoke. "… Wear them."

"W-what?"

"The goggles," Rin said back, flipping her hair. "They're not a total disaster. In fact… they're kind of cute, in a really strange way." Before Gumi could reply, Rin sat down, hiding her face, so no one could see the small blush on her cheeks.

Len smiled at Gumi. "I think she really means it, Gumi-chan."

Gumi's mouth hung open for a minute. Then, she composed herself and grinned. "Arigato! I'll wear 'em tomorrow!"

The rest of the class was a bit surprised- no, wait.

Stunned. That was the word. Stunned.

No one said anything as Len sat next to Rin and Gumi skipped back to her own seat.

The doors to the room opened again, and Miku and Kaito walked in, laughing about something. They were holding hands.

Rin stared at them while the room stayed deathly quiet.

Kaito felt a chill and looked over at Rin. "R-Rin-chan? You're feeling better?" Kaito asked as calmly as he could.

Rin said simply, "Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

There was an awkward pause.

Miku spoke softly, "Um, it's good to see you and Len both feel better."

Rin struggled to keep her voice down. "Yes, arigato, Hatsune-san." _Thanks for that damned fever, _Rin thought haughtily.

Miku and Kaito continued holding hands, just standing in the front of the room.

More silence.

"Well, I, um, think we should sit down," Miku said hastily, pulling Kaito away.

As Miku passed Rin, she could practically feel the animosity rolling off the blonde girl in waves. Miku shuddered.

Just as the two sat down, Gakupo walked in, looking tired, _again. _"Ah, Rin, you're here," he said. "I'll need to go over some things with you after school, alright?"

Rin bowed. "Hai, sensei."

Gakupo then noticed the absence of something.

His _headache_.

"Why is this class so quiet?" he half-laughed, setting down his things. No one answered, and the room was void of any sound except for the nervous shuffling of papers.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. Okay, the silence was pleasing- what was he kidding, it was freaking _awesome_, but it did scare him slightly… "Well…" he said slowly, getting out his binder, "let's start class then."

He glanced once more at the twins in the front and had a feeling they had something to do with the class's sudden inability to give him multiple migraines…

**~After Class~**

"Rin, you're sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Len asked. The two were alone in room 2-2, as Gakupo had gone to use the bathroom.

Rin gathered her books. "It's fine," she said sternly. "I saw you had a crap load of homework." She pinched his cheek mockingly. "Go home. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Uh uh, no buts," Rin laughed.

Len looked at his sister caringly. "You seem… a lot happier."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, you saw Miku and Kaito…" Len said, afraid to say anything further.

Rin paused. She ran a hand through her silky hair before saying, "Well… I figured that Kaito didn't enjoy my company that day we went to the park."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Whatever," Rin said, still smiling. "I realized… that, as long as I have you, I'll be okay." She smiled sweetly at her brother. "As long as no one takes you away, I'll be okay."

Len opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head. "Yeah. Rin, I-"

"Go home, you look like death right now!" Rin said, pushing his brother out of the room. "I'll see you!" She closed the doors.

Len stared at the wooden texture of the door, and placed his hand on it. _Rin, _he thought. _'I know you're hurting. Those smiles… all fake…' _

On the other side of the door, Rin knew that she wasn't fooling Len; when it came to her brother, she was as transparent as glass. All she wanted to was try to hide her sadness and anger from him. She just didn't want to hurt him anymore.

Rin walked back to her desk and buried her face in her hands.

Len turned away from the door, his sister's emotions too overwhelming. He turned right into someone and muttered, "Oh, sorry."

"Len-kun?"

Miku looked at Len, holding a hand to her mouth, looking a bit nervous. She was blushing.

"M-Miku-chan, hey," Len said as upbeat as he could.

Miku tried to smile. "I… I was wondering if we could talk…"

"Talk…?"

"About what happened that day," she clarified. "And… about something else." There was a small box in her hands, and she clutched it tighter.

"Yeah, sure. We could stop by Starbucks-"

"Actually," Miku said hurriedly, "This is kind of private." Len felt slightly uncomfortable. "There's a small abandoned garden I found…"

"Miku," Len began, not sure what to say. "I don't think it's that good of an idea. What I mean is, Rin wouldn't-"

Miku bit her lip. "I know," she said understandingly. "But…" She looked into Len's eyes, her own eyes pleading.

Len couldn't stop the blush that quickly spread across his cheeks.

And, even worse, he couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth:

"Yeah, why not? Let's go."

Miku nodded, said thanks, and started walking. Len followed, feeling like a lost puppy, the guilt building up rapidly in his gut.

As soon as Miku and Len were out of sight, the doors to room 2-2 opened.

Rin's gaze was empty as she took shaking steps after Len and Miku.


	10. Forbidden Memories

**Forbidden Memories**

The garden that Miku had mentioned was beautiful, if not slightly creepy. It was a little far ways from the school, behind an old dump. No one could have expected to see it there.

Flowers bloomed around a small gazebo in the center. The hedges looked like they had been trimmed recently. Still, Len couldn't shake the feeling of it being a bit… _haunting. _

"I thought you said it was abandoned…?" Len asked, looking around.

"Well, not exactly, I guess. I've never seen anyone besides myself come here, but someone is taking care of this place. Pretty, isn't it?" Miku sighed and gazed around.

"Yeah…" Len took a seat next to Miku. He rubbed the back of his head. "So, I'm sorry… if I scared you yesterday…"

Miku looked at him, a bit surprised. She giggled softly. "Silly, why are you apologizing? You're the one that saved me." She looked away again. "Len-kun, do you remember anything from America?"

Len stayed silent for a second, then answered slowly, "Not much. My last days there are a blur." He touched the scar on his forehead. "This is the only thing that I have to go on."

"Your scar…" Miku mused. She reached out her hand. "May I?"

Len nodded, and shivered slightly when Miku's slender fingers touched his scar. Miku withdrew her hand and stared sadly at him. "I knew it…"

"Knew what…?"

Miku put both her hands on her mouth, gasping slightly. "You're the one. The one that helped me so many years ago."

Len grew instantly even more confused. "Miku-chan, what're you talking about?"

"You really don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Len asked again, feeling frustrated. The pieces were all there; his recurring nightmare, his scar, Miku… but how did they all fit? "Miku-chan," Len said sternly but gently, softly gripping her shoulders. "What happened?"

Miku swallowed and took a deep breath. "Seven years ago… I was attacked by a man," she began in a quivering voice…

* * *

><p><em>Seven Years Ago… <em>

_America_

_Miku had gotten lost. She wasn't sure how; one minute, she was playing by the swings, the next, near an old, deteriorating school in a dark alleyway. She stumbled through, crying, "Mommy? Daddy?" _

_Suddenly, she felt something wet hit her nose. Miku tilted her head up and flinched as rain droplets sprinkled her face. It started to pour, and Miku was momentarily blinded by the downpour. She fell onto the ground, crying even harder, her salty tears mixing with the rain. _

"_Hello, little girl, do you need help?" _

_Miku saw someone offer their hand. She looked up into the face of a man. She sniffed and asked, "Can you help me find my mommy?" _

_The man smiled, and Miku suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Sure, little girl," the man said, licking his lips. His hand slipped into his back pocket. "If you help _me _with something first…" _

_Miku backed up against the wall, shivering slightly. "W-what are you doing-" _

_The man pulled out a knife, and Miku screamed. He slapped a hand over her mouth roughly and let the knife's blade rest against her cheek. "Don't move. Don't scream. Just enjoy this…" the man whispered. He let the blade run down her face. _

_Miku sobbed as she writhed under the man's grasp. The rain made it worse, obscuring her vision. All she really had was her sense of touch, and that was all it took for her to realize what was going to happen. _

_She was going to die. _

_This man was going to do horrible things to her. _

_And then he would kill her. _

_Miku felt blood dripping from her cheek, and her head spun at the smell of blood. _

'_Mommy…?' _

_The man started to slide her left sleeve off her shoulder…_

'_Daddy…?' _

'_Help me.'_

"_Mister?" _

_Miku opened her eyes a little. The man whirled around, baring his teeth. "The hell do you want, little boy?" _

_A small boy around Miku's age stood in front of the man. His blonde hair was pulled into a small ponytail. However, she couldn't see his face very well, except for his eyes._

_The boy's bright blue eyes pierced the man's own. "Why is that little girl bleeding?" he asked. _

_The man looked slightly taken back. He let go of Miku, and she collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "You brat, get away from here!" the man cried, brandishing the knife. He lunged for the boy, but the child easily dodged the man's pathetic attempt. The man fell face-first onto the ground and got a mouth full of water and dirt. _

_The small boy stepped over the man's body and grabbed Miku's hand. "C'mon, let's go!" _

_Miku nodded and let the boy lead her away, rubbing her face so that maybe she could see her hero clearly. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" _

_Miku suddenly felt herself being pulled back by her skirt, and she toppled backward, losing grip on the boy's hand. _

_When she looked up, Miku screamed. The man held the knife above her, ready to plunge it deep into her head. _

_She screamed even louder as she watched the knife move, and it seemed as if time had began slow down, everything was in slow motion, and she covered her face with her trembling hands- _

_Blood. _

_Blood hit her face. _

_But it wasn't her own. _

_The little boy had shielded her from the attack, and now there was a huge slash across the middle of his forehead. Blood gushed from the wound, splashing onto the ground, mixing with the rainwater. _

_The boy raised his head, looking pale. His blue eyes had turned dark. _

_The man paused, almost terrified, then raised his hand with the knife again. _

_Before he could do anything, the blonde boy lunged forward and grabbed the knife from the man's hand. The man stumbled back, horrified, his whole body shaking terribly. _

_The child didn't miss a beat; he spun in a circle and threw the knife. _

_Right into the man's chest. _

_Miku's vocal chords were struck as she watched the man fall to the ground, his body twitching rapidly, his hands shaking as they tried to remove the knife. Blood spurted from his chest and stained his clothes a deep red._

_The boy fell to the ground too, feeling faint from loss of blood. _

_Miku tried to get up to help him, but was startled by the sound of footsteps and urgent voices. _

_Her green pigtails swung as she got up and reached for the boy. _

"_Go." _

_Miku stared at the back of the boy's head. "W-what?" she asked. _

"_Go." The boy still hadn't turned his head._

_She hesitated. "But, I just can't leave you here-" _

_Finally, he turned his head. _

_What Miku saw made her freeze. _

_The boy was smiling. Even with blood pouring down his face, even with the fact that he might have just killed someone, he was smiling. But, it was a kind smile. Not crazy, but kind. And warm. _

_Though the rain soaked her clothing and left her cold, Miku felt something warm when she saw his smile. _

_The boy's eyes turned back to a light blue as he said for the third time, "Go." _

_Miku did not hesitate this time. _

_She merely nodded and started running away. As she ran, she could hear the screams and gasps. But, she didn't stop. She just kept running. _

_It was all she could do. _

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Just like how it had been in the classroom, Len was at a loss for words as he finally remembered why he had been sent back to Japan, why he had been _forced _to leave America.

He had hurt a man. Maybe even _killed._

Without meaning to.

No wonder his own parents hated him.

No wonder they wanted to keep Rin away from him.

It was his fault.

All his _damned _fault.

"L-Len-kun?" Miku began, reaching out her hand. She quickly withdrew it, though, and lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry. I know this must be a lot to take in…but… the man didn't die." She smiled a little. "He was in the hospital for awhile, though… it was in the news… "

Len blew out his breath. "He… didn't die…?" he repeated. He buried his face in his hands. "Thank god…"

Now that he knew what had exactly happened so long ago… how could Len say it?

He felt _whole _again.

At peace with himself.

After a minute of quiet, Len looked at Miku. "Miku-chan… I want to thank you."

"F-for what?"

"For telling me," he said, taking Miku's hand. "It's been haunting me for awhile. Now that I know," he said, breathing in, "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted."

"Really?" Miku said, blushing. Her hand that Len held shook a little. She felt like she was going a little crazy… he was so _close _to her.

"Yes," Len said, still smiling. "I don't regret what happened either. I was able to save you, after all."

Miku's heart jumped a little. She smiled too. "… Len-kun. Thank you. So much. Thank… thank you…" she said, crying.

Len put an arm around her, pulling her close, forgetting about Rin for a moment. "Miku, don't cry. Please."

Miku laughed a little. "God, look at me! Even now, I need your help…" She shifted her weight a little, and the little box she was holding fell out of her hands and crashed to the ground, the contents spilling out. There were numerous pictures.

"O-oh no!" Miku said, aghast.

"I'll get them," Len said courteously, bending down.

"N-no!" Miku reached for one picture, but Len beat her to it.

"What do you mean, no?" Len half-laughed, glancing at the picture.

His eyes widened.

Miku started to cry harder when Len looked at her. "Don't look at me like that, please…" she sobbed. "Don't look at me…"

Len looked back at the picture to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

_Miku… in a simple black bra and underwear… alchohol… chains… _

Len searched through the rest of the pictures and found them to all be similar.

He could only ask one thing:

"…why, Miku?"


	11. Regretful Princess

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, it has been forever since I last updated... sorry 'bout that! XP **

**Hope you guys like this chapter~**

* * *

><p><strong>A Regretful Princess<strong>

Haku had spent at least thirty minutes looking for Miku. She had checked all the rooms, asked all the teachers, and still couldn't find her. Kaito didn't know where she was either.

"She promised to go with us to Starbucks, right?" Haku asked worriedly.

Kaito nodded, looking a bit concerned too. "Well, I'm sure she's fine," he said, scratching his head. "Did you text her?"

"Yes, but she didn't respond, or pick up when I called…"

"I wonder where Miku is…?"

"Miku?"

Gumi stopped in front of the two and smiled. "Miku told me to tell you guys that she had to go somewhere. It was urgent, I guess."

"Oh, thanks, Gumi-chan," Kaito said.

"No problem. See ya!" she said, waving and skipping away.

As Gumi's footsteps faded, Kaito turned to Haku. "Oh, well. She can go with us next time. You still up for it?" he asked, grinning.

Haku allowed a small smile. "Arigato, but I think I'll head home. I'm kind of tired… gomenasai."

Kaito laughed. "It's alright, Haku-chan. You don't have to say sorry. Today was pretty tiring, I have to agree. Get some rest, okay?" he smiled and walked away, waving too.

Haku again let herself wonder at it again; Kaito was so _decent _now, it blew her mind. Miku really did have the power to change people.

Haku walked out of the school and took out her cell and quickly texted Miku:

_Miku, it's too bad you didn't get to go to Starbucks. See you tomorrow…_

**~With Miku~**

When Miku received Haku's message, she couldn't feel her phone vibrate. All she could feel was the coldness from Len's gaze as he looked at her. The warmth she might have felt earlier was now gone.

She hated when people looked at her like that.

But, who wouldn't?

"Len…" Miku said quietly, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I… can explain. This is the other thing I needed to talk about."

"…"

Miku flinched, ready for Len to yell at her. She knew how it worked. Maybe Len was no exception. Whenever she tried to explain, it would end up like this: _"Explain…? What's there to explain, Miku? It's obvious you're a… _

"_SLUT." _

"Okay."

Miku sucked in her breath, then realized Len wasn't shouting. His voice was calm and soothing. He took her hand and looked at her. Aqua eyes met light blue eyes. "Miku, tell me."

"Len-kun…"

He smiled. "It's okay."

Miku suddenly felt so… _ashamed _of herself. To already mark Len as a person who wouldn't listen to her… that was horrible.

Wasn't she doing the same thing as the people who marked her as a whore?

"Was it money?"

Miku looked back at Len. "W-what?"

Len scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I meant, well, of course if you don't want to tell me, you know, I was just assuming-"

Miku suddenly giggled. Len blushed a little, laughing too. "No, I get what you're trying to ask," she said, placing her hands on her lap. She smiled sadly. "But, no. It wasn't for the money.

"I did it for free."

Her single sentence floated in the air, and she kept smiling. But it was strained.

Len tried to say something, but it seemed his voice was stuck. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat. "Okay. So, why did you do it?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

She looked up at the sky, her pigtails gently swaying in the wind. "Well, it wasn't because I wasn't well-loved or anything. My parents love me, and I love them. No, I wasn't failing school, wasn't getting bullied… none of those reasons." She paused, thinking. "It was… just a bad choice, I suppose."

Len narrowed his eyes. "Miku-chan," he said gently but forcefully, "you didn't have to force yourself into that kind of lifestyle. Yet, you still did. It's not _just _a bad choice. This is a serious matter So, tell me… why?"

Miku stared into Len's caring face. Without hesitating anymore, she answered, " I felt like I needed to get away from my own life. That's all."

"That's all?" Len repeated in disbelief.

Miku suddenly grew serious. "You don't know how many times I've dreamt about _that _night. About how many times I could've died. It drives me crazy. So, I thought, maybe, just maybe, to get rid of the memories, I should relive what I went through, what that man tried to do to me." Miku covered her face with her arm. "What a stupid choice…"

"You could've gone to therapy!" Len insisted quietly, putting a hand on her hunched back. "They are people to go to when you face these sorts of things, Miku-chan. Your parents, for example."

Miku started shaking. "I know… I know…" she sobbed quietly. "But I- I-" she gritted her teeth. "I didn't want to have them remember too! I didn't want them to hurt for me!" She raised her head, tears flying out of her eyes. "Len-kun, it's been two years since I've been doing this… two years!

"My last day in eighth grade… I couldn't control myself!" she cried, looking terrified. "It continued freshman year, and almost sophomore year… but… t-then…" she gasped for breath.

"A man tried to kill me again…"

Len's eyes widened. "M-"

"It was a dark night, and he had crept up on me, called me a whore, he had a knife. I kicked him, though, and was able to get away…" she trailed off.

"B-but, I stopped after that," Miku began shakily. "I stopped doing what I was doing. Then my dad got a job here and Japan, and I thought it would be best if I left it all behind, but I still-" She hit her forehead, looking frustrated. "The pictures. I couldn't get rid of them. I tried, everyday. I would just stand in front of my fireplace with the pictures and try to burn them, but I couldn't, I don't know why, I just wanted it all to STOP!-"

Miku felt the words stop flowing out of her mouth as strong arms enveloped her. Her face heated up as she felt the warmth from his body. In the silence, her eyes went misty as she remembered it was _this _exact warmth she had felt so many nights ago, the warmth and reassurance that only Kagamine Len could give her…

Miku slowly let her trembling hands hug Len back. In a quivering voice, she asked quietly, "… Len-kun, please don't hate me. I… I really am sorry for-for-" Her voice cracked as she choked back tears.

Len voice was soothing. "Miku-chan, I know you are." He lifted her head, so her eyes met his. "But, you need to promise me something."

"Yes?" Miku sniffed.

The blonde-haired boy smiled sadly. "If you ever feel the need to go back to _that _lifestyle, please… talk to someone. Please." He said this with gentle urgency.

She nodded her head slowly, looking back at him, her eyes sparkling with tears. "I will," she said confidently. Slowly, her mouth stretched into a small smile. "I haven't felt… so, so… _happy _in such a long time," she laughed, drying her eyes.

"I'm glad," Len said simply, laughing too.

Miku looked down at the box. "Listen, Len-kun," she said, standing up.

"Yeah?"

She took the box and placed it into his hands. She locked eyes with him again. "Please. Take this. Burn all the pictures." She smiled softly. "I just can't bring myself to do it."

Len smiled back, and held the box with one hand, using the other to grip Miku's hand. "Of course," he whispered.

The two just stared at each other, and they could feel the wanting gaze in their eyes. Unconsciously, they leaned their heads together, forgetting the world around them. Miku felt her head swim as all she could think of was _Kagamine Len_, and how very _handsome _he looked-

"Len?"

Miku and Len froze, their lips inches apart.

Len turned, horrified.

"R-Rin?"


End file.
